itlawwikiaorg-20200214-history
GAO Reports - 1996
Overview The following are the GAO reports published in 1996 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those Reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. December * Information Technology: Supercomputers (NSIAD-97-54R) (Dec. 16, 1996). November * Corps of Engineers Electronic Signature System (GAO/AIMD-97-18R) (Nov. 19, 1996). * Defense IRM: Strategy Needed for Logistics Information Technology Improvement Efforts (GAO/AIMD-97-6) (Nov. 14, 1996). * Export Controls: Sale of Telecommunications Equipment to China (GAO/NSIAD-97-5) (Nov. 13, 1996). October * Telecommunications: Competition Issues in International Satellite Communications (GAO/RCED-97-1) (Oct. 11, 1996). September * Information Technology Investment: Agencies Can Improve Performance, Reduce Costs, and Minimize Risks (GAO/AIMD-96-64) (Sept. 30, 1996). * Electronic Warfare: Additional Buys of Sensor System Should Be Delayed Pending Satisfactory Testing (GAO/NSIAD-96-175) (Sept. 27, 1996). * Information Security: Opportunities for Improved OMB Oversight of Agency Practices (GAO/AIMD-96-110) (Sept. 24, 1996). * Intellectual Property: Patent Examination and Copyright Office Issues (GAO/T-RCED/GGD-96-230) (Sept. 18, 1996). * Information Management: Technical Review of the White House Data Base (GAO/T-AIMD-96-168) (Sept. 10, 1996). August * NASA Chief Information Officer: Opportunities to Strengthen Information Resources Management (GAO/AIMD-96-78) (Aug. 15, 1996). July * Consumer Health Informatics: Emerging Issues (AIMD-96-86) (July 26, 1996). * Consumer Health Informatics: Emerging Issues (T-AIMD-96-134) (July 26, 1996). * Information Management: Energy Lacks Data to Support Its Information System Streamlining Effort (GAO/AIMD-96-70) (July 23, 1996). * Information Management Reform: Effective Implementation Is Essential for Improving Federal Performance (GAO/T-AIMD-96-132) (July 17, 1996). * Intellectual Property: Enhancements Needed in Computing and Reporting Patent Examination Statistics (GAO/RCED-96-190) (July 15, 1996). * Telecommunications: Competitive Impact of Restructuring the International Satellite Organizations (GAO/RCED-96-204) (July 8, 1996). June * Software Capability Evaluation: VA's Software Development Process Is Immature (GAO/AIMD-96-90) (June 19, 1996). * Telecommunications: Costs Reported by Federal Organizations for Fiscal Year 1995 (GAO/AIMD-96-105) (June 17, 1996). * Information Security: Computer Hacker Information Available on the Internet (GAO/T-AIMD-96-108) (June 5, 1996). May * Telecommunications: FTS 2000 Cost Comparison (GAO/AIMD-96-95) (May 31, 1996). * Tactical Intelligence: Accelerated Joint STARS Ground Station Acquisition Strategy Is Risky (GAO/NSIAD-96-71) (May 23, 1996). * Information Security: Computer Attacks at Department of Defense Pose Increasing Risks (I) (GAO/AIMD-96-84) (May 22, 1996). * Information Security: Computer Attacks at Department of Defense Pose Increasing Risks (II) (GAO/T-AIMD-96-92) (May 22, 1996). * Weather Forecasting: Recommendations to Address New Weather Processing System Development Risks (AIMD-96-74) (May 13, 1996). * Defense Communications: White House Communications Agency Activities and Funding (GAO/T-NSIAD-96-168) (May 16, 1996). * Security Weaknesses at IRS' Cyberfile Data Center (GAO/AIMD-96-85R) (May 9, 1996). * Satellite Control Capabilities: National Policy Could Help Consolidation and Costs Savings (GAO/NSIAD-96-77) (May 2, 1996). April * Medical ADP Systems: Defense Achieves World-Wide Deployment of Composite Health Care System (GAO/AIMD-96-39) (Apr. 1996). * USDA Telecommunications: More Effort Needed to Address Telephone Abuse and Fraud (GAO/AIMD-96-59) (Apr. 16, 1996). * Telecommunications Network: NASA Could Better Manage Its Planned Consolidation (GAO/AIMD-96-33) (Apr. 9, 1996). March * NONE February * Economic Espionage: Information on Threat From U.S. Allies (T-NSIAD-96-114) (Feb 28, 1996). * Embedded Computers: B-1B Computers Must Be Upgraded to Support Conventional Requirements (GAO/AIMD-96-28) (Feb. 27, 1996). * Information Technology: Best Practices Can Improve Performance and Produce Results (T-AIMD-96-46) (Feb. 26, 1996). * Defense Industrial Security: Weaknesses in U.S. Security Arrangements With Foreign-Owned Defense Contractors (NSIAD-96-64) (Feb. 20, 1996). January * NONE Other GAO Reports The following entries list GAO Reports in chronological order by year: • 1958 • 1960 • 1963 • 1964 • 1965 • 1966 • 1967 • 1968 • 1969 • 1970 • 1971 • 1972 • 1973 • 1974 • 1975 • 1976 • 1977 • 1978 • 1979 • 1980 • 1981 • 1982 • 1983 • 1984 • 1985 • 1986 • 1987 • 1988 • 1989 • 1990 • 1991 • 1992 • 1993 • 1994 • 1995 • 1997 • 1998 • 1999 • 2000 • 2001 • 2002 • 2003 • 2004 • 2005 • 2006 • 2007 • 2008 • 2009 • 2010 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2014 • 2015 • 2016 • 2017 Category:Publication Category:1996